


Wolf Takes Mouse

by ArgentGale



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Merle x Carol, Smut, dirty smut, hard smut, marol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentGale/pseuds/ArgentGale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically gratuitous Carol and Merle smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Takes Mouse

After her encounter in Merle’s cell, Carol managed to stay out of his way for the next few weeks. She made it a point to avoid him at all costs, to the point of avoiding any interaction with Daryl. 

Though she avoided any contact with Merle, she found herself replaying the way he took her over in her head. She would find herself staring into space remembering his rough touch, his scent. The carnal sounds he made as he pounded into her. 

It came to an end at the fence. She was watching Daryl talk to Rick. They were far enough away she could spy undetected when she heard Merle’s harsh whisper in her ear, “Watching my baby brother? Wishin’ he was talking to you instead of being Rick’s lil bitch?”

She was ashamed at herself for allowing him get so close to her undetected. Her stomach clenched, and she wasn’t sure it was from fear. Unbidden, memories of his rough touch caused her to catch her breath.   
His hand grazed her side, hitching up her top to gain access to her bare skin. “You standin’ here pining for him? Wishin’ he’d take care of ya, like I took care of ya?” 

She shook her head. “No. No Merle, that’s not it at all.” It was a lie.

“Yer lyin’, I see that look in yer eyes. Look women get when the see someone they wanna fuck payin’ attention to someone or somethin’ else. He had his chance. Seems to me he had many chances.”

Carol bit her lip and made to turn and slap him, but Merle was faster, spinning her forward pulling her back against him. She could feel how hard he was, pressing against the small of her back.   
“Lemme take care of you, little Mouse,” his voice was a low growl as he nipped her neck. 

She could still see Daryl talking to Rick. Neither knew she nor Merle were there. Daryl had no idea his brother was about to fuck her. 

“My baby brother wouldn’t know what to do with you, how to take care of you.” Merle slowly moved his hands over Carol’s stomach, causing her flesh to flutter under his touch. Slowly sliding his hand into the waistband of her pants, his voice growled, “I know how to make ya cum. Proved that a few weeks ago.” 

Carol tried to protest but couldn’t. She hated how he made her felt, how that pooling heat in her belly grew and spread through her body. She leaned back against him, grinding slowly into his hardness. She could smell whiskey, tobacco, and sweat. 

“There we go darlin’, that’s it. Let Merle take care of you.” He undid her pants, allowing them to slide down her legs. He pulled her panties to the side, slicking his fingers up her slit. “Yer awful wet for not wantin’ ta fuck me.” She shook her head. Another lie. He slid her panties down. Carol let a soft whimper escape her lips. “Spread your legs, little mouse.” She complied.

She could hear him unbuckle and unzip his pants. She could feel his hard cock press into her opening. She moaned softly, hating herself. 

“Gonna fuck you hard, give you what you need.” he snarled as he slid into her with a quick thrust. He grabbed her hips tightly, fucking her hard. 

She hated herself for needing this, enjoying it. The way his cock felt sliding into her. She closed her eyes, letting the delicious sensations take over her body. She could hear his labored breathing in her ear as he fucked her harder. 

“Gonna mark you, so baby brother knows your mine. His missed his fuckin’ chance.” With that Merle bit down on Carol’s shoulder causing her to cry out. The sharp sting of his bite mingled deliciously with the pleasure of his cock pounding into her. She knew it would leave a mark, one that probably wouldn’t be covered. One that would have to be explained.

Carol could still see Daryl and Rick talking, completely oblivious to the fact she was getting fucked hard by Merle. She closed her eyes and bit her lip.

Merle growled low in her ear, “Open yer eyes. I want you to see him while I fuck ya. I want to hear my name when ya cum and I want him to hear it too.” 

She opened her eyes and a dark part deep inside of her was glad Merle was fucking her. He was rough, crude, and far more dangerous than Daryl but right now he was giving her what she needed.   
Merle pulled her closer and growled into her neck as he commanded, “Play with yourself while I fuck ya.” 

She complied reaching between her legs to touch herself. That’s all it took to push her over the edge. She couldn’t help herself as she cried out, her legs trembling as waves of pleasure shook her.   
She was pretty sure she saw Daryl and Rick pause, as if they had heard. 

Merle rammed into her with a few final thrusts before spurting into her. The only sounds in the still morning air was their ragged gasps as they collected themselves.   
As Merle pulled away, she could feel his cum run out of her. 

Giving her neck another bite he growled low, “Anytime Mouse. I’ll take care of ya anytime ya like. You know where to find me.” 

She didn’t dare turn around as she heard him pull up his pants and the scuff and scrape of his retreating footsteps. Quietly she pulled up her pants, noting Daryl and Rick were gone.   
She stood in the warm morning sunshine for a long while with feelings she wasn’t sure she could describe.


End file.
